Snow Star
To learn more about the player Click here MLP Snow Star Background Born and raised in Canterlot. Snow had no friends. Her parents are very wealthy. They gave her the best education they could afford (she still never made friends). She blames her past loneliness on the work being too hard at the School. However she is reluctant to admit she was a very shy pony. She learned about the Psychology of the Pony mind, and has many books on the subject. At the age of 14 She passed Psychology And Art with Honor's. At the same age, She tried for a Ph.D. but it did not work. (Yes she was too clever for standard school). Now she works 2 jobs to keep herself occupied and because she likes helping others. Since her upbringing she addresses any new ponies she meets as Sir or Miss. With the exception of Luna who she has to call Princess. If you see her around, do not be afraid to approach her. She is more understanding than ponies believe. Early life: When Snow was a young Filly, she found it hard to make friends as she was a shy pony. Whenever anyone tried to talk to her she used to run away. Since Snow found it hard to make friends, she became a daydreamer where she imagines that she is a Princess. Snow's parents loved and cared for her so much even though she was very shy. They thought that she should go and visit Ponyville. In the hope it would help her make friends. With her parents love she was on her way. Her dream is to one day become less shy, a well known artist, make friends and her most powerful dream: To meet the Princess Celestia. She also dreams of meeting Princess Luna Earning Her cutie mark: Snow earned her cutie mark when she discovered that she had a talent for Ice Magic. Snow showed a great talent in using it. She is an effective user of Ice magic. It allows her to create Ice on the ground, freeze water, it also gives her the ability to withstand temperatures up to -29 celsus. Her Ice is unique in the sense that it is hard to be broken. It can take a while to break it, even with spells. it can take a while. It has many uses like lowering the temperature of a room or freezing items. Growing up: Born and Raised in Canterlot, Snow was a shy Filly within school. Ponies used to introduce themselves to her and she would run away. Sometimes while running she does not pay attention to where she is going and sometimes gets lost. At the age of 10 she showed a talent for Art and snow sculptures. Her mother Moonlight helped Snow develop her Art skills, while her farther Charming taught her science. At the age of 14 her parents enrolled her into the finest art school they could afford. At the age of 16 she passed Art school with the teacher's honor's. After this her parents thought it would be best she moved to Ponyville to make friends and become less shy. While living at Canterlot she had seen Princess Celestia raise the sun soo many times but has never formally met her. Personality Snow is a very shy pony, she used to run away if other ponies approached her. Even now she is older she still finds it hard to make friends. Snow does not run but she does act shy. When Snow see's you as a Friend she will be more confident with you. (she still might act a bit shy or nervous but that's her nature) ''However she will act confident if she needs to. Snow is also a Daydreamer who can get lost in her own world (She has been known to accidentally bump into ponies) if she bumps into you, she is sorry and will apologize. When snapped out of a daydream she will confuse the pony she is talking to to what or who she was daydreaming about She is a perfectionist who is not satisfied unless the finished project is perfect. When drawing, she takes her time and makes sure everything is of the best quality. Snow is not happy until the pony is happy. This has lead to some ponies telling her that she 'Tries too hard', and to that she says 'I don't care' or 'I want the pony to be happy' Sometimes you might see her walking around wearing a cape. This is because she really likes capes and wearing them. Snow has a Red cape that she wears when she feels cold. Or doing Art Snow has been known to stress over the slightest thing. And if she feels like she is in trouble she starts to cry. *Sigh* Because of a spell she is now ticklish. Her hooves are very sensitive to being tickled. However due to her knowledge of the Mind, she has been able to control it. She hates heights. if anypony holds her or flies her at any height she will start to cry and get nervous. she had a small incident when she was a Filly that if you ask about she will tell you about it. If she steps out of line during her Maid duties she will asked to be punished. She will learn from the punishment and make sure to never make the same mistake again. Punishments must not be sexual. She will accept whatever the punishment is. And she will still respect you. She is beaten and humiliated by her adopted Mother. However she deserves it and accepts it. She is a BAD MARE. Deep down she loves the beatings. If she gets nervous or feels in danger she will do a little accident. This is something she has always done and will always continue to do. It becomes a very embarrassing situation for the poor mare. even when her friends are around. While she is embarrassed the accident continues. Until it stops. Skills Snow has many skills that she uses. Since Snow enjoys reading she has learned a lot about magic but she has a strong desire to learn even more. She does art which allows her to see tiny details that no other pony can see. Her brother taught her some Dark magic (See further down for more details). Jerry her lover is teaching her more magic and how to use it. She knows the Pony mind Well. She can use many ways to find a ponies weakness. This is through reading and practicing it on intruders. She quotes "You know the pony mind is a complex thing. Only some ponies know how it works. I am one of them" Before exploiting their weakness. while she quotes that, she keeps a stern look on her face. However they usually surrender the information before the weakness is exploited. When the information has been given, She hands the intruder and any information that has been gained to the Night Guards. She has sat with an intruder for longer than 2 hours trying to make them crack.(''Just a small bit of trivia) They did eventually talk. And it was an embarrassing situation for Snow as she was in her Nightdress. She is training herself in hoof to hoof combat. This is because she feels that if an intruder breaks into the castle, she would be easily beaten. She can utilize various disguises to her advantage and play the role well. She has demonstrated this many times. She see's it as a small hobby and she loves doing it. She has a Day Guard Uniform, Night Guard Uniform, Nurses Uniform, Casual Uniform, Maids Uniform (Standard and her regular), NightDress. Family Mother: Name: Moonlight Almond Her mother is a very clever woman. she has a lot of knowledge about art and history. She taught Snow to draw at a very young age. When she found snow had a talent for art she soon enrolled her in the finest art academy they could afford. Farther: Name: Charming Masquerade Her Father works as a doctor at Canterlot Medical Center. He has a lot of scientific knowledge and knows many area's of Science. He dreamed of becoming a teacher but failed the teaching exam. He taught his daughter Science at a young age. They turned on Dark when he corrupted Snow. Brother: Name Dark Star Snow has a brother but not much is known about him as he left when Snow was young due to a small accident (See Below). She does talk about her brother and she misses him a lot. One thing she DOES NOT talk about is the incident that took place the day Dark left. To this day only four ponies know what happened Snow, Dark, Moonlight and Charming (Her Mother Father and Brother) Sister: Lumina Lumina is a sister Snow recently found that she had. She found out through her using a memory spell so she could see Snow's memories. She is part siren but Snow still loves her. And she Loves Snow. She is not adopted. She has been there since the Birth. She might be able to shed some light on Snow's Past. She has showed that Snow is Part Seapony. Sister Kiwi Punch Kiwi is Snow's younger sister. Snow loves kiwi so much and really cares for her. This is because they really love each other. She is a very well behaved young Filly. Who has a very curious nature that no pony cannot help but love. They are not related Biologically but they love each other as if they was. Brother Low Breeze Low Breeze is Snow's older brother. He is a very hard working pony. Who is always willing to lend a helping Hoof to anypony. He has a very kind nature and loves his sisters and will do anything to make sure they are safe and well. They are not related Biologically but they love each other as if they was. Warnings While snow is a very kind mare to anypony. She does have a few boundaries that you must respect. If you overstep them you will face a consequence. (Ask Gilda The Dweeb). For example: Looking up her dress will result in a very fierce kick to the face. You will also be reported to her lover and face whatever consequence he gives as well. As well as Princess Luna. She does forgive but you need to respect her wishes before she does. And understand her boundaries. You should never: # Make her feel Worthless (She can do that herself. Thank you.) # Lie to her (Yes her adopted mother Lied to her) # Intimidate Her (She gets Scared easily) # Upset her (She does cry. And she cries alone.) # Involuntary remove any of her items of clothing.(you will be sorry) # She may look innocent. But she does have a deep knowledge of Dark Magic. # NEVER LOOK UP HER DRESS (Yes this is a big one.) Relationships Snow has a Strong relationship with her lover Jerry Kenway. She has made so many friends while living in Canterlot and Ponyville including Nightshade, North Star, Midnight Pegasus, Hoot. And many more. At work she has a work relationship with Princess Luna. As she is a member of the Night Maids. she has Met a fellow Maid and Royal guard Miss Midnight Pegasus. She has formed a strong bond with her. Right to the point she considers her a sister of sorts. BUT they are not related in any way (just in case you wondered). Midnight does not like Snow calling her Miss, Although she accepts it (Snow thinks she secretly likes being called Miss). As they both have the same job. But she has complemented Snow for doing it. She has met the radio mare called Miss Cpl Roseate Light. However they have not had much of a meeting, she would like to talk to her sometime in the future. The pony she has the least of a bond with is her superior Miss Storm Chaser. they rarely see eye to eye. Due to how busy Storm is. Snow has a very good relationship with her parents as she love's them so much and the love her. Since she now lives permanently in Canterlot she can visit them more often. She also loves her brother. Corruption Following an encounter with her Brother Dark star when they was younger. Snow accidentally harnessed some of the her brother's Dark magic. They was playing together but he accidentally cast a spell. She is able to control it because she was taught about Dark magic and how to control it from Dark Star. But sometimes it shows. When she becomes corrupt she changes, her charming blue eyes become Dark Red and her Ice Blue mane becomes a Dark Red and she has a sinister look of evil in her eyes. Her power increases by 0.3% BUT the Dark magic takes over, which prevents her casting Light magic. However when she harnessed his Dark magic he harnessed some of her Light magic. And so she lives a split life until she can cure it. Corruption usually lasts a few seconds but it can last longer if it gains full control of Snow. However this has never happened. With the help of a fellow night guard this Curse has been eradicated. and now she no longer lives a cursed life. However her eyes still change color. If she is Threatened or Yelled at. It is used as a deterrent which does work effectively. Jobs Snow has had many jobs. Her most recent job is being a Maid for Princess Luna. She has worked in the Old curiosity. this was her first job. After this she did a few side jobs. But now she works with the Princesses. She also has a weekend job as a Maid with a Griffin called Miss Gilda. She works with Luna Monday to Friday. And with Gilda Saturday and Sunday. She has been told she pushes herself too hard. But she likes the work. And she is especially fond of Cleaning and helping others. With Miss Gilda she does it for forgiveness because of a previous incident. She is also a Foal Sitter for a foal named Kiwi Punch. Miss Kiwi (Or Miss) as Snow calls her is a very polite and curious Filly. She loves to draw and do art. She considers Snow a Big Sister. The same way Snow considers Miss Midnight a Sister. Outfits Snow is from a rich family and has a lot of high priced items of clothing. The Maid shoes alone cost around 200 bits. This is because they had to be specially made for her, as her hooves are small. The Maid outfit and Stockings cost 102 bits. But that was because she wanted to be different from the other Maids. Her second Maid outfit for Gilda cost in the region of 300-350 bits. This is because it is a highly known Maid dress. Her parents are fine with her being a Maid saying "life does not give you anything for free". Her casual outfit cost 80 bits. As she got it on sale. The Nightdress however cost 1000 bits. This is because it is a one of a kind Nightdress. It was designed by her but was produced by French Haute Couture. She loves all her outfits and treasures them dearly. Snow owns an old armor. This used to belong to a Royal guard that she knew. He decided to quit being a Royal guard and gave Snow his old armor. When she received it. It was heavily damaged. But with a lot of help from a friend she had it repaired. This armor is only used in extreme cases. There has only been one known incident where she has worn this. She does have the matching helmet but does not wear it. This is because it is battered beyond repair. She is currently looking for a spare helmet for her armor. With all her Outfits she wears a pair of Panties. This is because she does not like Ponies staring at her rear end. It makes her feel very uncomfortable and embarrassed. Inventory Snow caries a lot of items with her. One item she caries is her glasses case. this is because she likes to take good care of her glasses and keep them clean. She can not see anything with them off. She told a fellow pony that they look like a blue blob to her without them on. She also has with her the cape that her mother brought her when she was younger. Even to this day it still fits her. While at work she carries a small scrubbing brush. This is because she likes to be prepared as she loves to clean the floors and scrub them as well. She also carries a notebook and pen to take the Princesses orders. She also carries a feather duster to clean the high valued paintings. She loves the paintings within the castle and admires them frequently. For she is an Artist herself. She does do some art but only in her spare time. Snow also carries a rag and some polish. This is strictly to be used on the tables within the castle. She caries with her the maids handbook/guidebook. She follows all the guidelines set out within this book. While roaming the Castle at night she carries a lantern as the castle gets real dark at night. With her second Maid dress, she carries her glasses case. This is because she does not know who she will be working with or if she will return to the castle. Snow also carries her regular Maid items the duster and polish &ct. With this dress however she also carries her Nightdress. This is because she likes to consider herself a live in Maid. Sometimes she does leave it at the castle and uses the spell that Miss Storm Chaser taught her and magically to change into it. In her Nightdress she carries a lantern to light her way around the castle. This is because sometimes she likes to roam the castle at night and see all the sights that are there. She does not get told off for doing this. This is because the ponies at the castle are used to it. She is a really something to be seen at night. This is because she is more talkative and loves talking to herself or her fellow ponies. EQMS The Equestrian Maid Service (or EQMS) are a team of Maids founded by Snow Star that work within buildings around Equestria. They Are where ponies are welcome to rest for long periods. The have to pay a fee however (see this link for more information)( EQMS Hall) Jerry Kenway Jerry is Snow's one and only love. They met when Snow First arrived at Ponyville. She has a really strong bond with him and he has a strong bond with her. He told her that he loved her in the most romantic place you can get. And in the most Romantic way possible. He told her near a lake where no pony else was able to disturb them. He later went on to propose to her on hearts and hooves day. Jerry Kenway and Snow share a common job. They both work for the Princess Luna. Snow is a Night Maid. And Jerry is a Night Guard. Considering they both work in the same place they barley see each other. Notes from the author Please do not edit anything on this page unless you have permission from me (Stephanie). Thank you I will be editing this page over time. Or when new idea's come into my head. FYI parts might get amended at times. Gallery Snow Star Maid V5.PNG|Snow Star With her Maid Dress And Aura On. Snow Star (Armor V2).PNG|Snow Star With Her Night Armor On. Snow Star (Armor).PNG|Snow Star With Her Day Armor On Snow Star Maid V4.PNG|Snow Star With Her Traditional Maid Dress On. Snow Star (Glasses).PNG|Snow Star Without any outfits on Category:OCs Category:Unicorns Category:Mares